When The Sun Comes Down
by jsgurll732
Summary: Great story please read!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guyz this is ma first story but I hope it will be fabulicious!1! Pleez r and r while Ima gtl. Shoot out to my bf u are a totall gorilla!

Hey yall ma name is Lauren "L-screamm" Marino and I am supa tan. I have a great azz and nice boobz and strait black long hair. I got ma name becuz I partay a lot and I get supa loud when I drunk. I'm gweedo and I luv the JS!3!

I woke up in ma bed feelin real hung over afta hittin up da Hogwarts club last nite. Every nite the Great Hall becomez a club for all us to dance and for the guyz to creep. I kept drinkin too much firewhisky because this juicehed Cedrick kept on pourin me shots. I thoght about how hott Cedrick was as I got ready for da day. I put on ma zebra print mini dress that pushed my bubbles real close and made my azz look fab. I also put on my oranje platform heelz so Cedrick would see me and wanna smush. I put ma hair up in a pouf and I was ready for da day.

I walked outta da Huflepuff common room. Im in huflepuff becuz when da Sorting Hat was on ma head it said "you are supa chill and you luv to partay better be hufflepuf!" All da cool kids are in Huflepuff like Cedrick. I was thinkin about him when I bumped into some1. It was...

Cedrick! "Call me Sooki" he sed.

Wut do you guyz think?/? Total suspenze ending! Puhleez no hatin


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Bangs (bc I'm gweedo) for da reading. Need more reviewz!11! Btw ma bf is still supa sexxxxxy

Sooki was lookin super hott. "Just got back from da tannin bed" he told me. His hair was all gelled up and he was super tan. He had 2 diamond studz in his ears and was wering a mucsle shirt. Da shirt had a Ed Hardie design on it. "OMFG I luv Ed Hardy" I yelled all flirty.

"haha thangs" he joked. I looked at his ripped jeanz and was impressed by his azs. Not wantin to be too much of a hore, I didnt say anything. I could tell he was checkin me out tho so I took out ma sharpie and wrote ma number on his arm. "Sext me I said.

I had to go to Poshuns class tho so I couldnt talk to Sooki. I met this other huflepuff girl on the way tho. Her name was Hanna Abott but we all called her Da Back End becuz of her nice azz. "Wut up?" she asked.

"nothin" I lied. She was in poshions to so we walked together. Potins was my fav class becuz Profesor Shnape was supa gweedo. He alwayz had greesy hair dat was slicked back. We sat down and Shnape turned on da sterio. Da club mix of disturbia started playing. I couldnt help it. I jumped up on ma chair and started fist pumpin. "OMFG I luv rihanna!111!" I yelled.

"Lscream!" said Shnape. At first I thot he was mad but really he was comin to creep. He started all grindin on me. It was fun except then I got a tex. I took ma phone out of ma bra to reed da tex. It wuz from Sooki!

"skip clazs meet me in da..." was all I could reed b4 Shnape got all mad becuz I wasn't grindin with him no more. "No phonez in class ya prostitue whoore!" he yelled.

OMGGG wher is Sooki waitin for Lscreams?/? Read da next chapter to c!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Valdressssaa u suk d!ck for da horribl review. Ur just jelous bc mah story is real interesting. Itz called a tannin bed bitch use 1. And I hav a sexxxy bf wile u cant get ne

I wuz all pised at Shnape becuz he had stole mah phone. I needed to reed dat tex from Sooki!

I aksed Da Back End wut I shuld do. I thot that mayb I culd steel mah phone bak by being all sneaky. But den Da Back End had a betta idea. "Y don't u act all flirty round Shnape?" she sed. "Den u can convinse him 2 give ur fone bak."

OMFG gr8 idea I sed!1! I went up to Shnape and aksed if he wanted a shot. He sed yes b/c he iz a wannabe gweedo. B4 I gave da shot to him, I put in some Amora luv poshun to seduse him. Den I hit da sterio. Da song DTf came on.

"R u dtf" I asked Shnap extremely sexy. I thot he wuz getting a bona b/c hiz pants looked all tight.

Oooo yes was wut he sed back. I reached my hand round to grabb his azz. I skweezed it an then I reeched into his bak pocket. I almost had it wen…

"Wut da fuk is goin on here?" I locked round and it wuz…..Lilli Potta!

Keeping yall hangin! No mo flamez from nerdz/borin ppl


	4. Chapter 4

Shoot out 2 da 2 hottiez who gave me da good reviewz! U guyz rok! BTW my bf is such a jewshead! We tots showed dat dumbazz who h8ed ma story ( )( ) (my bubblez)

Lilli Potta was lookin all sexy since she converted to gweedoism. Her hair waz not brown no more but rather black. She wuz wearin a green club t shirt dat showed off her bubblez. It was reel short so all da gorillaz wer checkin her out, so I got jelous. Her jeanz wer all ripped and even tho I was pised I had to admit dat dey were cute.

"No 1 callz me Lilli ne more she sed. Dey all call me "Last Call" since da guys always end up with me at da end of da night.

"But weight Last Call I thought u were real old?/?" I aksed. " I wuz but I jumped into a pensive and went bak in time so I culd partay mor." I saw dat she had got a hufflepuf tat on her lower belly. "O mi gawd u in hufflepuf?" I screemed.

"yea I got into da club sene so I switched from griffindoor." She ansered. "But I came bak in timd to talk to u Lscreammm."

"OMFG WUT?1111?/" I yelled.

"I no wer Sooki iz waitin for u"

Wut do yall think?/ Amazin? If u don't think so get da fuk out an get a life an go clubbin or somethin so u can be kewl like mwah


	5. Chapter 5

I m on a streek today becuz I dnt have 2 go 2 skewl. (Not dat I dnt usully skip newayz). Here is da nex chapta! My bf rox!11!

"O mi gawd plz tell me!" I shreeked. By dat point every1 in da classroom wuz lookin at me all weird. A group of nerdz were all pizzed dat I interupted der studying. I b!tch slapped dem b4 turning 2 Last Call.

"I cant tell u here der r too many nerdz who culd try to get us in trouble" she sed. "We need 2 go 2 da Screaming shack were no1 can hear us."

"Ok" I replyed. We started walkin towards da Screaming Shak. On da way dere Last Call told me dat her real last name had been Culling (like in da twilite moviez) but den she changed it to Potta becuz she liked 2 smoke pot. She gave me sum pot and we smoked as we walked. Our azzes looked so good dat many ppl stared, even da emo kids of slitherin. I told dem dat dey wer trash and dat they needed GTL reel bad so dat they stopped lookin.

We got to da picture of the fat woman dat guarded da Screeming shakk. Da lady in da picture could move b/c it was a magic picture. She had long strait black hair dyed and wuz dancing, even do she wuz a total hippo.

OMFG Idk da password I told Lastcall. Itz ok she sed I know it. "JWow she told da dancing hippo. Da picture opened.

"OK Sooki is in here." I was all excited to c Cedrick. It made sense dat he wuz in der becuz da screeming Shackack is da best club in Hawgzmeed. Methodickly, I entered da club.

Got a date wif da gorilla so gotta run. Reviews plz JS 3


	6. Chapter 6

OMG peepl wer ar da reviewz?/ I will need 2 get ma gorilla bf to beet yall up if u dnt review!

I had thot dat a club would be hoppin becuz it was already past noon. Instead, it wuz reely dark (not in a good way) and quiet. Statisticly, I heard some1 start talkin. I looked round an it wuz…Hairy Potta1!

"Yo I think dat u are mah dead mom" he said kewly.

"Uh no I am so not" I sed back.

"I wuz talking to dat gurl over der" said Hairy. Xcept he went by "The Operashun" becuz he had dis mission to destroi all of da Whorecruxes. Whorecruxes wer bits of Voldymort dat got stuck in dese slutty gurls. Operashun wuz da ultimate gweedo gorilla becuz his hair wuz naturally black and spikey. Today he wuz wearin sum bored shorts and a mussle shirt with da logo of hufflpuf on it in a Ed Hardie style. He switched to huflepufff afta destroying da Whorecruxes (you do dat by smushing with dem….smushing means to do it btw) becuz we hav da best partys.

"Yea about dat" said Last Call. "I am actually not ur mom. I am ur friend Ronniez (like in da Jersey Sure) mom. Dat iz why we hav da same hair color. Or at least b4 I died mine. U wer switched at birth but I didn't notice until a month l8r since I wuz supa drunk. And by dat point I wuz used to having u so Idc."

"O whuteva" sed Da Operation.

"OMG guyzzz STFU I need 2 find Sooki/Sedric!11!" I yelled. "BTw y is dis club so freeking quiet an dark an stuff?" I aksed.

Den I understood. I saw every1 wuz bein held captive by a bunch of Dementeds. In a cage, tied up by a pair of fuzzzie handcuffs wuz…..Sooki!

Bi yall, plzzz review and I will 3 u!


	7. Chapter 7

U no wut book sandstorms I refuze 2 feeture u. who da fuk is teara gilpseise stop runnin ur mouf about ur lame azz friends. 2 all mah supporters u rok! So does mah bf

"Sooki!1!" I yelled hotly. Der wuz a demented in a tite blak mussle shirt who wuz tryin to rap Sooki!1! He had him all bandage an he needed eyez becuz he just had a big hole wer his mouf shuld be. Da Demented had stole Cedrick's fone 2 tex me becuz it wuz all a trap.

"L==Screamm!1 I hav somethin 2 say!" Sedrick shooted. Even do he wuz tied up he still looked reel sexxxxxxxi. Hiz diemond studs were all shiny.

"O mi freeking god wut?

"Will u go out wif me?/?"

"Hellz yea!1!" I wuz so excreted becuz Sooki wuz da biggest jewshead in Hotwarts. But b4 I culd start macking on Cedrick, I had 2 save him first. Den I had an idea. Dementeds dnt like lite! I remember dat becuz der wuz a demented in Prisiner of Asskaban and Hairy cast a spell wher dis white stuff came outta his wand (lolz) and it wuz all shiny.

"Lou Most!11" I pulled out mah wand. It wuz made of wood but it had all dis bling glued on so dat it looked like a long pointy disco ballz. Lite came out of da tip. I den pointed it at Sooki's ear ring and da light reflected everywere.

"Dis sux d!ck!11!" da Dementeds screemed be4 leavin becuz dey h8 light. Dat is y dey were in da Screming Shak in da 1st place becuz its a club so its dark and whateva.

"Weight! Let him go!1" I sed. But it wuz 2 late. Da Dementeds wer gone and Cedrick wuz all bandage still!1

OMG wut will happen nex? Will L Cream get 2 go on a date finale?/ REVIEWW


	8. Chapter 8

OMFG no 1 iz reeding mah story. Dis isnt a threat itz a promise-no mor reviewz=no more story!111! capish?

"Sooki!1 I need 2 get u out of bondige!1!" I shooted. "Wer is da key 2 da handcuffz?/?"

"Dis wuz all a trap. Da Dementeds knew dat u thougt I wuz a gorilla so day catered me so dat u would cum and den dey could make out with u becuz dey only have mouthz. After dey tied me up, dey made an Whorecrx dat needz to be destroyed b4 u can get da key."

I gassped. I wuz glad dat Hairy wuz still dere. So wuz Lastcall. I went up to Operashun and wuz all like, "Can u destroy da whorecrux so dat Cedrick and I can finally go on a date?"

Last Call, even do she wuznt Hairys actuary mom, said, "I am reely proud of u Hairy. I think dat u can do whutever u want. L Cream needz u to destroy da Whore crux." Operation nodded his head. But den Sooki opened his mouf 2 say somethink.

"Wen da Dementeds mad da horecrux, dey made it so only U, LSeem, can destroi it. Itz ok. I know u dig me and I wont be mad even do u gotta mush with da harecrux"

"So who is da Whorecruz?/" I aksed.

"It iz 1 of da GriffinDoor wannabe gweedos. He died his hare blak but he gels it down n not up so he iz a poser. Hiz name is….Seamun Finagain!"

Review or I mite (I sed mite) stop writting. Mah bf is hotter dan urs btw


	9. Chapter 9

Yay I gots me 3 new reviewz! Thankz to yall who think mah story iz intertaining….as to da nerdz/posers/wutevs Idc wut u think if u dnt like da story den dnt reed it! R u retarded?/ And itz mah BF as in boyfriend I dont gurlz dat way "youpissoff"

"wholey sh!t" wuz what I wuz thinkin wen Sooki told me dat I wuld hav to destroy da Whorecrux Seamen. But den I realised dat Sooki wuz such a jewshead dat I wuld do whateva it took 2 get with him. But 1st I needed 2 make a plane.

"Sedric did u see where Seamen went?/" I aksed. "Or maybe u two gweedos over there, last Call and Operashun?"

Hairy spoke up first becuz hes da main character. "Uh I think dat he wuz chillin in da Griffindoor common room becuz there is a poser/lame azz (not like mah azz) partay in dere."

"Ok gr8 thanks u hottie." I told Hairy. But den Sooki wuz lookin all disappointed and stuff so I went up do were he wuz in fuzzi handcuffs and said, "Dnt worry, I like u da best." An den it wuz all good.

I walked over 2 Lass Call. "I need ur help" I tells her. "I need 2 look supa sexy tonite so dat I can deduce Semen and den destroy da Whorecrux."

"Kewl I 3 fashin so I can totally help u." 2gether we walked outta da picture of da dancing hippo/fat chick and left da Screaming Shaq. "Off 2 Hotmeade 2 get dressed!" chaired Lili.

2 mah haters: STFU!1! 2 mah supporters: Thnx for all da encouragemint! U guyz rock so hard like da Jersey Whore!1


	10. Chapter 10

2 anonimiss reviewr…Thnx 4 not hatin me u aight with me. I wuz feelin inspyred today so heres da nex chapta! Enjoy and mah BFf is supa sexxi!

Lass Call an I went shoppin in Hotmeede in da Magic Ed Hardie stor. I got a pair of supa ripped jeanz dat had flowers painted all over dem and a new club shirt dat made my alreadi huge boobz look even bigga. I looked so amazin dat Lastcall took some pix 2 post on da magical facebook (basically da same as facebook except it uses magick stead of electrikcity). Den she took mah 2 da Griffindoor common room becuz she wuz a griffindoor b4 she went back in time and became a huffandpuff.

We walked 2 da basement wer da Griffindoor comeon room wuz. I didnt no da password, but becuz Lili used 2 be in dat house she knew it. It wuz "sexy azz."

I went in2 da comeon room. Der wuz a partay goin on dat wasnt dat gr8 but at least da music wuz rihana. It wuz all dark so I had 2 ask Back End (she wuz at da party with Ronnie, who wuz a griffindoor since he sorta partyd but wuz also kind of lame). LastCall went up 2 Ronnie and wuz all like "im ur actual motha, becuz u and Hairy were switched at birth, but now I used a pensive 2 come bak in time so now we can just hang."

"Kewl" sed Ronnie, who wuz grindin all on Back End.

"Shut up every1, I am on a mishon! Wer is Seamen Finagain?/" I screemed real load so everybody culd hear me over da loud musik.

"Oh, Semen is over dere." Back End pointed 2 wer he wuz. He wuz wearin a tight wite mussle shirt and hiz hair wuz all gelled down. He wuz bored becuz all da gurlz wer already dancin with other jewsheads. I went up 2 semen and started grindin on him. We were gettin all into it when all of da sudden…

"Whut da fuk is goin on here u deucebagz?/?" said Profesor Flitdick, who had cum to be a nerd and crash da partay!11

ReViEw puhleez…dat is all. 3 2 all mah supporterz


	11. Chapter 11

OMFG ppl I didnt get ANY reviewz Im kinda pised bout dat so puhleez review!1! Mah gorilla boytoy iz hotter dan urs get over it!1 Now bak 2 da amazin story!

Every1 got real quite becuz Professer Flitdick wuz cuming 2 crash da partay. Ronnie turned off da musik and turned on da lightz becuz we all thot dat Flit Dick wanted da partay 2 be ova. But den I noticed dat he wuz carrying somethin using magik becuz it wuz floatin in midhair. It wuz…a keg of Firewisky!

Da crowed chaired. Professer Flit Dick used his wand 2 pass out shot glassez and den fill dem.

"Hey yall I wuz only pizzed becuz no1 told me about da partay. But we all kewl now." Said da teecher. We turned da sterio back on and den da teecher started 2 grind on mah, but becuz hez a midget his face wuz in my azz.

"Ew gross stop hittin on me I no Im supa hot and got a great azz but puhleez I like Sooki!1!" I shooted at FlitDick. I didnt get why every1 wuz in love with me but like in Spyderman "wif gr8 power cums gr8 response abilitie" I guess.

I went bak to Seamen, who wuz happy 2 see mah becuz his "wand" (geddit? Lawlz) wuz reely hard. "Why dont we go up 2 da dorm room?" he aksed me.

I culd tell dat I wuz about 2 destroy Semen da Whorecox. We went downstairz into da boyz bedroom, but be4 we could get it on, I notited dat somethin wuz happenin in 1 on da other beds.

I looked in da bed and saw….Lass Call havin a 3some wif Dumblydork and Hairgid!1

"What r u 2 doin interruptin us u fuking bitches!1" yelled Dumbldork.

OMFG if no1 reviewz dis chapta dat I spent 2 hrs workin on den I am gonna get trashed 2nite so review ok keep mah soberrrr


	12. Chapter 12

Thnx guyz I got all wasted becuz no1reviewd mah story. Every1 who reeds dis needz 2 review or Ima set mah gorilla bf on u Im for reelz…

"OMFG!1" I shooted becuz I dnt like 2 see old dudes like Dumblydork gettin in on becuz he wuz all wrinkled. He wuz pizzed off becuz he wuz sucking clock an he had 2 stop becuz Seamun an I had entered da room.

Dat wuz it. I needed 2 destroy da Whorecrux, and I needed 2 do it reel fast. I had 2 cum up with a plan 2 get Hairgid, Dumblydork, and Lass Call outta da bed room. I took out mah magick camara dat took picture moviez and snapped da movin pix. I sort of felt bad becuz Lass Call wuz my biotch but den I rememberd dat I had 2 do dis 2 get with Sedrick and Sooki so I didnt feel bad no more.

"Every1 lissen 2 me!1" I yelled. LastCall turned 2 look at me, but she wuz wearin no clothez. Dat wuz kinda weird seein another gurl like dat but desperute timez call for despair measurez. "I have took some pix of yall smushin in da bed. Dumblydork, u could get fired becuz u are da principle and principles arent allowed 2 fuk da students. Last Call u shouldnt be gettin wif dis old man anyway becuz u can get much better jewsheads den him. And Hairgid, u are half animal (which is y he is so hairy) and dats just gross. If yall dnt get outta here rite now, den Ima show dis pic 2 dat old bitch Professer McDonaldagall."

Da 3 ppl dat had been fuking a few mins b4 left da room becuz I black maled dem. "Now, where wer we?" I aksed Semen. We started macking and den fell on 1 of da beds. He took of all mah clothes and I did da same. We wer wearing our birthday suites and den he put his large you-know-wut into my private part. We did it and den he exploded becuz he wuz a Whorecrux. In his place wuz….da key 2 da handcuffz!

I NEED REvIEWZZZ


	13. Chapter 13

Many thanx 2 SnookiLuvr 4 da review!1 Im glad I found some1 who actually appreeciatez da story 4 da work of art dat it iz! U rok and u rok even harder becuz u like da JS. 3 2 u and mah gorilla bff

I grubbed da key 2 da handcuffz and left da room. Becuz it wuz almost 8 am, da partay wuz startin 2 die down. Ronnie and Back End wer makin out on da cooch, so I decided 2 leave da Griffindork communion room. Besidez, I had 2 rescue Sooki, who wuz still held bandage by da fuzzi handcuffz!1

I went up da stars and found da picture of da wanna bee JS fat woman dancin. I gave her da password and wuz den able 2 enter da Screeming Shaq. When Operashun saw dat I had destroyed da Whorecrux and gotten da key, he clapped all statically 4 me becuz he wuz mah friend (but no I dnt like him like dat u pervs). I smelled at him and saw dat his scar now had a large tatoo of a cross on it becuz us gweedos r Cathlick. "Nice tat," I told him b4 walkin over 2 were Sooki wuz tied up bondige.

I put da key in da handcuffz and unlooked dem. After I had saved Sooki, he rapped his armz round me and hugged me reel hard. Den he flexed his mussles 4 me becuz he wus such a jewshead. "Wanna go out with me tmrw night? I heard dat Hotmeede has a new club called da Leeky Coldrun and dat Pauly D from da JS will be dere" he assed.

"OMFG hellz 2 da yes!" We den kissed all passion fruitly and den walked 2 da Comeon Room of Huflepuff while holdin handz. We went into his bed room and I saw dat he had posters of da Jersey Whore cast and da band da 4 See Sons on his wall. OMFG I thinked. Den we got naked and went in2 his bed. I wuz reel surprised 2 see how big his large you know wut wuz. Den we did it and I wuz yellin "O o Sooki u rok so hard" b4 some1 came in da room. It wuz….dat Raving Claw gurl Hermyonee!

"Wut da fuk do u think ur doin with mah BF?/?" she yelled.

Snookiluvr da sexxx wuz 4 u. I hop dat u liked it. 2 da rest of my fanz….ReViEw if u want mah 2 keep writing!


	14. Chapter 14

Sry it took me so long 2 update….it wuz finalz week at mah college. Not dat I wuz bein nerdy and studyin, I wuz actually goin 2 da clubs since da lines 2 get in were tons shorter becuz all da dorks were studying. And Sunshine Rainbow or whatever da hell ur name iz ur bf is totally NOT hotta den mine I bet u dnt even have a bff u poser. Anyway, bak 2 da story.

I looked at da nerdy gurl Hermioknee. She wuz wearin da lamest outfit eva. It had suspenderz, a butt on down colored shirt, and khaki pantz dat came up past her belly button I swear 2 gawd. She wuz also wearin her RavinClaw perfect badge, and I hate perfectz becuz dey only brake up partys.

"Wut do u want bitch?/" I aksed Hermionee. I wuz kinda pised becuz she had interrupted me and Sookis alone time.

"Who do u think u are you prostitute whore? Dat iz mah bf and u were just gettin it on with him!" wuz what she said back.

I turned 2 Sedric, who wuz still nekked. "Is dis da truth?" I aksed him.

"No, L Cream, I premise dat it iz all a lie. We broke up afta Hermyone became a supa nerd and switched 2 Raving Claw. Da name of dat house is perceptive becuz da people in dat house never rave at all. Dey just study." Sooki wuz lookin so sexxi dat I knew dat he had 2 not be lyin.

"Ok now dat I know wtf is goin on, I will proseed 2 bitch slap u Hermine." I went up 2 her, slapped her cross da face, and den took out mah wand. I screemed "Crew See o!1" and Hermine started 2 screem all scarred becuz she wuz bein tortured. Den she left becuz it wuz clear dat I could totally take her.

"Now…lets reinact wut just happened between us," I wuz tellin Sooki, except 4 all of a sudden dis loud, scary voice wuz heard thruout da skewl. "I will get u LScreem if it iz da last think I do!1" said da voice. I could tell dat this wuz bad news becuz it wuz….Bellatits LeStrang!

Ok ppl plz review I need some motivashun 2 write anotha chapta!


	15. Chapter 15

Yayz im finally home from colledge!1 I get like almost a hole month of brake! And OMGF I gots me 10 count em 10 reviewz!1 Yall rok! But mah bf roks harder (lawlz dat wuz a dirty joke)

Bellatits had scared me real bad for one secone, but den I reelized dat I wuz LCream and dat I shuldnt be scarred of dis bitch witch (dat rymes lol) becuz I wuz way hotta. I mean, her hair wuz all curly which is totally NOT gweedo. And she only wears blak, which is mega goth and derefore unkewl.

Still, I didnt know where Bellatitz wuz. And I had no clew why she wanted 2 get me. I looked at Sooki, got distracked by his huge clock, but den remembered dat I wuz in crave danger. I wuz all like "Cedrick why da fuk do you think dat Bellatits wants 2 kill me? I mean I know dat Im reel sexxi and stuff but she shuld just deal with dat fat instead of bein super bitchy."

"I know da anwser L Screm, and I dont think dat ur gonna like it. Da thing iz, I wuz in Club GH (dat is da Grate Hall at nite when it turns into a club), I saw Bellatits. I wuz sorta trashed so I wuz all grindin and sh!t on her. Den we did u know wut in Dumblydork's orifice and he tapped it with a camcordr becuz we were real kinky den. And she has dis reel hott tatoo of a skull with a worm cumming out of its mouth on her azz." Sooki told me all dis and I got kinda pissed and bitch snapped him. I wuz reel upset dat he had got with Bellatits becuz she is fugly. But b4 I culd continue punishing Sooki, Bellatits entered da room.

"Get away from Sooki he iz mine!1 She shooted. Den I saw dat she had brought Hairy's uncle Sirious Greyback with her!1 And he wuz turning into a werwolf just like in da moovie…..Da Wolf Man! (If u didnt see it den u are a losr)

Bi yallz I got no commentz for once except dat every1 shuld review so I can make da storie even betta!11


End file.
